Blessings
by mollie7865
Summary: Lucy and Kevin go through a tough time with the birth of their first little girl. What will get them through? And will it all work out okay? NOTE: THIS IS LONG STORY ALL IN ONE CHAPTER. IF U READ IT ON MSN SITES U DONT HAVE TO READ IT AGAIN. SKIP 2 SEQUAL


**Blessings**

Lucy Kinkirk walked down the long hospital path way to the childrens nursrey. She went to one corrner of the hallway and looked at the name, Amanda Sarah Kinkirk, 4 pounds 3 Oz.Tears welled up in her eyes. Her husband Kevin followed and she put her head on his shoulder.

"Oh Kevin, look at her..isn't she beautiful..why is this happening to us, what if she doesn't make it?"

"I know sweetie, we have to have faith!" Lucy still remembered the day, the day she went into premature labor.

FLASHBACK

Lucy was 6 months pregenant, she had just got home from a long day of shopping and she was tierd. Her husband followed her with the 5 bags filled with clothes.

"I am going to go to bed and take a rest ok honey?"

"Ok sleep good I love you!" Kevin responded

"Love you too" Lucy said

Lucy slept for a few hours while Kevin put her clothes away. Kevin was happy to help Lucy in any way he could. He loved her to death and she was giving him the greatest gift he could ask for a child. He also wanted to help her get through the pregnancy. The past 6 months had been hard on the young couple. First Lucy's Mom died. Kevin helped Lucy through her sadness and slowley she moved on, but yet everyday Kevin would hear her break into tears and he would try to calm her down. Then the hormones kicked in and Lucy went more crazy. And last month Lucy was having intence pain. They rushed her to the hospital but it was just the baby turnining. As Lucy was about to get up she let out a loud scream that scared Kevin out of his mind. He ran to her side.

"Lucy babe, whats wrong!" Kevin said worrieness was in his tone.

"My water broke!" Lucy exclaimed.

**Chapter 2**

STILL IN THE FLASHBACK

Kevin picked Lucy up and carried her to their car, Lucy was screaming the whole way down,

"We will get you too the hospital as soon as we can okay?"

"OK OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

Kevin puts Lucy in the car and he kisses her on the forehead.

"Everything will be fine ok babe I love you" Lucy smiles and nods.

They drive to the hospital with Lucy screaming the whole way there.

They rush into the hospital and to a nurse

"My wife is 5 months pregnant and in intense pain"

"Ok! We need a doctor in room 234 immediately" The nurse said into a loud speaker that could be herd everywhere. Lucy was rushed into a room, Kevin was not allowed in.

"I will be right here Lucy, I wont leave you alone, I love you." Kevin said as the door to Lucy's room was closed.

All sort of thoughts were running in Kevin's head. I hope she is ok, I cant live with out her, she is my life, my love! Please God don't take her away from me or our baby, Amanda Sarah!(they have already named her)

After about a hour a doctor finally comes out,

"Lucy Kinkirk"

Kevin quickly stood up and ran to the doctor.

"Yes" Kevin says

"Are you related to Lucy Kinkirk"? The doctor asked.

"Yes I am her husband Kevin Kinkirk, please tell me is she ok?"

"Yes she is fine but she is in premature labor, I am afraid we might loose the baby, we have no clue how this happened, we will have to get the baby out in the next few hours." The doctor responded.

"May I see her?" Kevin asks, never been so worried before and scared for her and the baby.

"Yes she is in room 234 I will be in in an hour to set her up for labor."

"Thank You" Kevin said running down the hallway finally finding room 234.

"Hey sweetie" Kevin says.

"Kevin is that you?"

"Yes babe its me, I am so glad you are ok!" Kevin responds.

"So everything is ok?" Lucy questions.

"Well Hon the baby is 4 months early, so they don't know if she will survive. A doctor will be in in a few minutes to get you ready to give birth, you are going into premature labor sweetheart.."

"Oh no please, why? why us? Why?" Lucy cries.

"I don't know Hon, but God threw a hurdle at us, and we have to face this and show him we can take it!"

Lucy nodded and smiled a tiny bit "I Love you" Lucy said.

The doctor came in and told Kevin since it was premature labor he could not be in the room while she was giving birth, so Kevin and Lucy kissed and said their "I Love You's"

Kevin went out and was really nervous, he was so worried about her. and then he heard a few screames come from her room. and then a baby cry.

"Thank you God she is a live" Kevin screamed.

The doctor came out and told Kevin he could go see Lucy but the baby was In ICU and was being tested and they could see her in a few days. The next few days went slow they mostly stayed in the hospital room, crying reading, talking, and talking to their many visitors. Finally the day came where they could see their baby, Both Lucy and Kevin were very excited to see their little girl.

END OF FLASHBACK

**Chapter 3**

Lucy and Kevin just stared at their baby, speachlees. Finaly Lucy spoke up.

"Oh...Kevin what did I do wrong? If our baby dies will you still love me?"

"Oh Lucy, its not your fult, and I will always love you! Always and forever!"

"I love you Kevin."

Lucy and Kevin are silent for a few moments when the doctor comes near them and speaks.

"She will be fine, except she will be mentaly retarted for the rest of her life and she will have no legs and no arms, but we all should be happy she is alive!"

"Oh thank you doctor yes it is!" Lucy and Kevin say.

"You may go home and you can take Amanda home in a week, you may visit her everyday though." The doctor says.

Lucy and Kevin nodd and the doctor leaves.

"Bye Amanda, I love you" Lucy says

"Ya I love you Amanda" Kevin says blowing her a kiss. Lucy and Kevin leave arm in arm, Lucy leaning on Kevin's shouldr tears falling from both their faces. Kevin wispers in Lucy's ears, "I love you!" Lucy smiles and replys back "I love you too."

Lucy and Kevin go home and Lucy runs to her bed and crys her eyes out and Kevin cries and tries to comfort her the best he can but yet he himself need to be comforted too.

Finaly Lucy's tear stained eyes looked into Kevin's tear stained eyes.

"Kevin" Lucy says very quitely.

"Lucy" Kevin responds still trying not to cry.

"I...I.." Lucy stumbles with her words.

"I want to say thank you for still loving me even though we dont have the perfect girl you wanted" Lucy cries.

"Oh Lucy, our daughter is perfect, she is everything I could ever ask for! And i will always love you, ok nomatter what!"

Lucy buried her head in Kevin's shoulders. "I know, I know. I love you too and Amanda."

Kevin and Lucy cry in each others arms for a few more hours and eventulay Lucy looks at Kevin and says, "Kevin, Hon could you do me a favor?"

"What is it?" Kevin asks.

"For a few weeks after the baby comes home will you stay with me, I will need your help big time?" Lucy askes.

"Yes I already called Caption Micheals, he said as long as I need to get off I can have off and still get paid. I promise I will help you in every way I can, ok babe?" Kevin says softly

"Ok thanks" Lucy says and curls up in his arms and goes to sleep.

**Chapter Four**

Lucy and Kevin walk down the long hallway to the nursery at the hospital for the 5th time that week.

"Lucy, look she is sleeping" Kevin says smiling.

"She is so beautiful" Lucy said crying.

"So are you" Kevin says kissing her cheek.

The doctor came in and went up to them and singed.

"She is doing alot better, we hired a nurse to live at your house until you get used to her, she is great with these kind of kids.

They nod, and a nurse comes up to them and introduces herself.

"Hello, I am Mrs.Racci, and this must be Amanda. She says pointing to Amanda.

Lucy and Kevin nod, smiling.

"Yes, and I am Lucy and this is my husband Kevin." Lucy says and they shake hands. So does Kevin.

They talk for a few minutes and then a nurse hands them Amanda. It was the first time since she was born they had held her. Lucy broke down in tears as she looks down at her beautiful baby, Kevin looked down too and the tears dripped down his cheek. After a few minutes Lucy handed Amanda to Kevin and he looked into his babies eyes and the tears begain to flood more. "You are so beautiful" Kevin says kissing her forehead.

Lucy P.O.V.

Wow holding her in my arms, my baby, me and Kevin's bundle of joy was wonderful I wish I could hold her forever, never letting her go. I love her so much, as I do Kevin, I don't know what I would do without him. We will get through this together, we have to!

Kevin P.O.V.

Wow, she is wonderful. I love her and Lucy so much! I wish I could just hold her and wipe all her fears and problems away, but I cant. Me and Lucy will get through this together!

Mrs.Racci P.O.V.

Wow, they are such a amazing couple so young. It is terrible this all has happened to their first child. But I can already tell, they have excepted this challenge and our ready to get through it together and that makes all the difference!

Lucy moved her body closer to Kevin and leaned in to look at her baby. She kissed her on the forhead, "I love you Amanda" she says crying.

"Well the doctor said we could bring her home, now I will be at your house everyday because these first few months will be like a tranning camp for you and then gradually i will just come to help her learn, understand, and teach her to be as close at a civilized human being as she can be." Mrs.Racci explaines. Lucy and Kevin nod. Mrs. Racci mostions for them to follow her. Lucy and Kevin follow and wonder where they are going finally they get to a nursrey of older kids just like Amanda. "Thats my daughter she is 6" Mrs. Racci says as she points to a little girl playing peacfuly and calmley with toy blocks. Lucy smiles and looks in at all the kids playing and remembers her days of playing with blocks, or more like seeing them all over the house because of Simon, Ruthie, Sam and David. The memmories flashed back like a movie film. The tears came out heavier now and she could hardley handle it, Why? Why? Why? Why Us? Lucy thought. All of a sudden Lucy remembered one of her fathers best sermons. "Everything happens for a reason, God knows us, he know what we can handle he will never thow a hurdle to big or to small at us he will help us through every step of life" Lucy remembered the memmorie playing in her mind. Just then the doctor came out and approched them. "Mrs.Kinkirk, we would just like to say that it is a miricale you are a both alive. usaulay in these cases the baby or the mother does not survive. Your life is surely a miricale, You escaped death." The doctor says walking away Kevin smiles and looks at Lucy,

"Its is a miricale I dont know what I would do without you Lucy" Kevin says crying. Lucy smiles and more memories play in her head.

She had escaped death 3 times. Lucy remembered the first time she was going out to dinner with her friends, but her mom did not want her best friends older sister to pick them up at the house and drive to the pool hall. So her brother Matt dropped her off at the pool hall and her friends never showed up, they had been in a trajic car accsident. One had died and one was in critical condtion. If they had picked her up at the house she would of died too!

The next time her and Mary were fooling a bunch of boys saying they were college girls and were driving a descided to play fire drill at a stop light, when they were both out of the car a car smashed head first in to Mary's car. If they had been in the car they would of both died. Now this the 3rd time it was too much!

"I will leave you 2 alone now, I will be back in a few minutes." Mrs.Racci said as she walked away.

Lucy smiled up at Kevin and he handed her Amanda. "I love you Amanda" Lucy says as she kisses her forehead and Amanda cooes. Lucy laughed, Kevin kissed the top of Lucy's head and he ran his finger down Amanda's bare. cold cheek. "I love you too Amanda" Kevin said calmley. Lucy looked up at Kevin, "I love you Kevin" She says.

"I love you too!" They kiss softley, as Mrs.Racci came back. "I will be spending time at your house so can I follow you to your home, so you can see how to adapt to your new bundle of joy? They nod. Lucy and Kevin walk to the car, Kevin holding Amanda! None of them knowing what the future held.

When Kevin and Lucy reached their car Kevin put Amanda in her car seat, and opened the door for Lucy. "Thank you" Lucy says smiling. Kevin gets in the car and breaks down crying in to the steering wheel. Lucy pats him on the back and he looks up and they dry each others tears. "Lets go home!" Lucy says. They head home and pull into their garage and get out of the car. Lucy smiles and gets out of her car. She takes Kevin's hand and Kevin picks up Amanda. They walk in their house hand in hand. They reach their front door and Lucy takes Amanda, he opens the door and holds it for Lucy, she goes in and smiles. The go in and show Mrs. Racci the house. She explains to them that she will not really be living in their house but will come everyday to help them adjust and know how to take care of Amanda, and as she gets older she will be a teacher to Amanda! Lucy and Kevin understand and sign a contract.

Lucy and Kevin talk to Mrs.Racci for a few more hours about how to take care of Amanda while she is asleep. Mrs.Racci leaves and Lucy and Kevin go and see Amanda and hold her in their arms and dance around with her for a few minutes when they put her down.

"Can you go get something for us to eat please honey?" Lucy asks.

"Ya I can, babe but will you be ok alone for a few minutes?" Kevin asks.

"Ya, I will be fine, Amanda is sleeping so I will just clean so ya!"

"OK, do u want Olive Garden? 4 cheese manaria pasta?" Kevin asks.

"Ya! Thanks honey, I love you!" Lucy says kissing Kevin as he calls in the order.

"I love you too!" Kevin says kissing her and going out the door. Lucy cleans the house and gets ready for dinner while Amanda sleeps.

About 30 minutes later Kevin comes in with the food.

"That smells soo good!!!" Lucy says.

"I know! How is Amanda?" Kevin says.

"Still sleeping so lets eat and then we can wake her up and feed her."

"Ok, but I am going to go and see her ok?" Kevin says. Lucy smiles and responds

"I will come too!" They both hold hands go and check on Amanda.

"Hey Amanda, How are you? Its your dad! I love you VERY much! You are very lucky you have a great mom! She also loves you very much, and I just hope that I can be half as could at being a father as your mom is! And Amanda, when you are a teen and we fight like all teens and their parents do, me and Lucy will be their for you 24/7! I LOVE YOU AMANDA SARAH KINKIRK!"

Kevin says crying. Lucy looks up at his eyes and they embrace.

"That was beautiful Lucy says crying. Kevin smiles and they smile and go back to the kitchen table.

Kevin pulls Lucy's chair out for her. "Thank you" Lucy says.

"Welcome" Kevin says. They eat and then they go to wake up Amanda.

"Hey Amamnda! You hungey?" Lucy asks. Amanda cooes.

Lucy laughs and Kevin lets a single tear come down his cheek. Lucy looks up at him and wipes his tear away.

"Whats wrong?' Lucy asks.

"Nothing its just that, I know that she is going to grow up to be just like you! A remarkable, extraordinary, caring, loving, beautiful person, who loves life, and cherrishs every moment of life and will always be willing to help anyone!" Kevin says wrapping his arms around Lucy kissing her forehead.

"Thanks Kevin!" Lucy says, smiling up at Kevin. Kevin smiles back and picks up Amanda and moves around with her.

"And you Amanda Sarah Kinkirk, will grow up to be just like your father! Loving, caring, sexy, and a great mom!" Kevin smiles. And Lucy gives Amanda to Kevin and they go out og her bedroom hand in hand to the kitchen to feed Amanda. Lucy and Kevin also decided that they would bring their sleeping bags into Amanda's room so they could spend more time with her. The bring the sleeping bag in and sit down in a chair and rock Amanda to sleep. Finaly when she is asleep they put her in her crib and set her down with a final kiss on the forehead. They then get in their sleeping bags. Lucy glances over at Kevin and smiles and lays her head on his shoulder and breaths a loud sigh.

"I am really tierd!" Lucy says.

"You can go to bed honey"

"Thanks sweet!!" Lucy kisses his forehead and lays her head down on her pillow.

"I love you Lucy" Kevin says. kissing her cheek.

"I love you too Kevin!" Lucy says kissing him back.

Lucy lays her head down on the pillow and goes to sleep immedatley, but Kevin stays up and looks over at his daughter. Eventulay he falls asleep right next to Lucy his arm around her. Lucy and Kevin are awoken at 3:30AM by Amanda's crying. Lucy gets up first and picks Amanda up and trys to rock her back to sleep. A few mintes later Kevin wakes up and goes over to Lucy.

"You can go back to bed dear I will take care of her if you want to sleep?" Kevin says as Lucy hands him Amanda.

"Thanks Kev, but I am fine" Lucy says. Kevin smiles and nods. He rocks Amanda to sleep but she continues to cry. Eventualy she crys her self to sleep and Kevin and Lucy go back to sleep.

A few hours later they are awaken by Amanda again. They both get up and decide to make breakfast. Kevin makes breakfast while Lucy rokc Amanda back to sleep. After she is asleep Lucy goes into the kitchen to help fix breakfast. Lucy and Kevin finish their breakfast of Steak and Eggs and hot chocclate.

"Thanks for cooking breakfast, Kevin." Lucy says.

"Welcome" Kevin says.

Lucy calls her dad to tell him they will be visiting today for the first time since her mom's death, while Kevin dresses and gets Amanda ready. When they all our ready they buckle Amanda in her car seat and get in the car.

They drive the 5 hour drive from Saint Louis to Glenoak California.

When they reach the house it pretty much looks the same, their is a sign on the door that says welcome Lucy, Kevin and Amanda. Eric comes running out to see them her takes Amanda in his arms and smiles.

"May I have a mommet alone with my grandaughter?" Eric asks. Lucy and Kevin nod and head inside. Lucy steps through the door to the house she grew up in and saw pictures of her mom everywhere. Lucy breaks down in tears. Kevin empraces her and she crys on his shoulder for what seemed like forever. When finally Amanda and Eric come in. They socialize for a few hours and then Lucy and Kevin take Amanda to Matt and Sarah's house, Mary and Carlos's house and Simon and Cecilia's house. They then decide to visot Ruthie's dorm at University Of California, to becme a teacher. After visiting everyone Lucy and Kevin take Amanda back home and she immedatley falls asleep and Lucy and Kevin get their first full night of sleep.

When they wake up Mrs. Racci is their.

"Morning Lucy, Kevin, Amanda" Mrs.Racci says as Kevin picks up Amanda. Amanda giggles as Kevin tickles her belly.

"Morning, how are you?" Kevin says.

"Good and you?" Mrs.Racci says.

"Pretty good! She slept all night tonight she is like out little angel." Lucy says.

"Ya she is" Kevin says looking down at Amanda. Mrs. Racci nods and Kevin gives Mrs.Racci Amanda.

"Hello, Amanda!" Mrs. Racci says lookind down at Amanda. "Why dont you and Kevin go take a break go see a move I will stay here with Amanda, we have some lessons that do start at this age." Lucy and Kevin nod.

"Thank You" Lucy says kissing Amanda.

"Yes thank you, we both greatley appreicate this and all your help!" Kevin says also kissing Amanda.

"Its nothing really! I love working with these kind of kids, if you start them earley with daily lessons such as sing langrage and emotions.

Lucy and Kevin nod and get ready to go out for a break.

Lucy and Kevin decide they will go to breakfast, to the mall, lunch and to a movie.

"Where do you want to go to breakfast Luce? Kevin asks.

"Uhhh...how about... Melons?" Lucy asks.

"Perfect!" Kevin says.

They hold hands and walk to the restraunt and sit at a two person table and they look at the menu.

"We have not been out since I went in to labor" Lucy said.

"I know!" Kevin said looking down at his menu.

They continue to decide what they will order as a man comes up to them.

"Lucy? Lucy Camden?' the man says.

Lucy looked up to see Jimmy Moon.

"O, hey Jimmy! This is my husband Kevin, Kevin this is my old boyfriend Jimmy Moon.

"Hello!" Kevin says shaking Jimmy's hand.

"Hi" Jimmy says not looking at Kevin only Lucy in a romantic way. Kevin is growing very uncomportable.

"Well we better sit down and order so we can get back to our daughter" Kevin says.

"You have a daughter?' Jimmy questions.

"Yes we do, a few weeks old and we needed a break, it as been nice seeing you again Jimmy." Lucy says looking away from him.

"Yes well bye Lucy, here take this and call me anytime." Jimmy says handing Lucy a card with his number on it. Lucy just nods and graps the card as Jimmy leaves.

"Thank you soo much, he was totaly hitting on me! What should I do with his number?" Lucy asks.

"Burn it!" Kevin says laughing.

"Ya, I will!" Lucy says laughing.

Just then their waiter come up to take their order. Lucy and Kevin order and their coffie comes.

"What movie do you want to see, or do you want to go home to be with Amanda?" Lucy asks Kevin.

"How about we see a movie, I love Amanda but I need a break!" Kevin says.

"Ok, what movie?' Lucy asks.

"Umm...how about The Terminal?" Kevin suggests.

"Perfect" Lucy says. Kevin smiles just as their food come out. Lucy and Kevin eat their food talking about how they mey and how much they mean to each other.

"You know how in this movie, Tom Hanks finds love at a airport?" Kevin nods. "Well thats just like us!" Lucy says.

"Ya I know and I would not change that day for anything!" Kevin says smiling and leaning over to kiss her.

"Same!! I love you!!" Lucy says smiling

"I love you too." Kevin says as they finish their food. Lucy and Kevin pay the bill and leave a tip and get in line to see the movie.

"Two for The Terminal. Kevin says as he hands the man the money and is given the tickets. "Thank you" the ticketman says, Kevin nods and walks in to the theater

"Lets sit here" Lucy says pointing to the middle row.

"Ok" Kevin says. Lucy and Kevin sit down and wach the movie. When the movie is over Lucy and Kevin go shopping at the mall, since all Luct had was maternity outfits, The then decide to go to Solie Douwe, a Itallian plce for dinner. They enter the restraunt and our seated at a romantic table lit with candles and roses on the gound.


End file.
